


take me over, take me in.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [15]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Even is a customer with a crush, Fluff, Isak is a delivery boy, M/M, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: Eskild is suddenly waving the order ticket  in front of his face, and -- oh. Right there, in the little box on the online order form that says ‘Delivery instructions?’ someone has typed out,send the cute delivery boy.This is why Isak hates online orders. Nobody would ever say something like that if they actually had to call up and ask, but a picture of someone putting that special request had gone viral or something, because now it seems like they get some idiot asking for a cute delivery boy basically every week.





	take me over, take me in.

**Author's Note:**

> another lil au! those things that go around tumblr of people putting 'send your cute delivery boy' in the special instructions when they order pizza always make me laugh, and i thought it'd be really funny to do an evak version, so, ta-da!
> 
> also just a heads up, i won't be uploading a fic tomorrow. i've been fasting for a week and i had 6 fics prewritten but i still don't get to eat til saturday and i'm just too floppy to write anything for tomorrow ;) i'll still be writing thirty overall, but they'll just be resuming on saturday or sunday instead! thanks babes

Getting a job at a crappy takeaway pizza place was probably one of the stupidest decisions of Isak’s life. He didn't really have much of a choice, though; he really had to start earning some of his own money since his dad was always slow when Isak needed some, and the hours were flexible enough to work around college, and particularly helpfully, his flatmate was the manager, so he'd managed to get Isak the job without actually having to _apply_ for anything.   

But it's definitely not fun work, even if Isak  _ is _ getting more exercise than he ever has in his life from pedalling his bike all over the city. He just wasn't designed for the customer service industry, he decides as he sighs and edges a little further into the back room where they keep the packaged cheese. His shift is  _ almost _ up, and if he can just wait it out a few more minutes without getting put on a delivery, he can probably go home before --

“Isak! Delivery for you!”  Isak groans as Eskild’s sunny voice rings through the store cupboard, swiftly followed by his face appearing in the doorway. He tuts, “Honestly, you have to stop hiding in here.” 

No. Isak likes hiding in the store cupboard. 

“Can't you send someone else?  I only have fifteen minutes left, Eskild!”

“Sorry baby, no can do. They asked for you specifically.”

Isak blinks, thinking _what_ _the_ _hell_ , until Eskild is suddenly waving the order ticket  in front of his face, and -- oh. Right there, in the little box on the online order form that says ‘Delivery instructions?’ someone has typed out, _send the cute delivery boy_. 

This is why Isak hates online orders. Nobody would ever say something like that if they actually had to call up and  _ ask _ , but a picture of someone in America putting that special request had gone viral or something, because now it seems like they get some idiot asking for a cute delivery boy basically every week. 

“Eskild, _no_ ,” he groans, but Eskild’s just grinning and shoving the ticket at him. “Please send someone else. I _hate_ those, they're always just hordes of thirteen year old girls and they don't even tip.”  

“Sorry, Isak, we have to give the customers what they want.” Eskild doesn't look sorry. He looks like he's enjoying this way too much. But he does take some pity on Isak a moment later and says, “Look, it's on your way home anyway. They paid online so you can just go straight back after you deliver it, I’ll clock you out.”

Isak glares, but snatches the ticket away from Eskild, looking down at the address. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” he grouches, shoving past Eskild to finally escape the store cupboard. “But you owe me.”

Eskild just waves after him cheerfully. “See you at home!”

\-----

Admittedly it doesn't take Isak very long to reach address on the order, but he's still grouchy as he hefts the two large pizzas over to the door and rings the bell. He's preparing himself for about five teenage girls to open the door in anticipation of some cute delivery guy they're totally gonna fall in love with like life is a movie meet-cute -- but instead, when the door swings open, he's met with the sight of a very tall, very hot _guy_.   

A tall hot guy who looks extremely surprised to see Isak.

“Uh, hello?” he says, his eyes flicking from Isak’s face to the pizzas in Isak’s hands, over and over again. After a moment, Isak realises he  _ recognises _ the guy. They've never spoken, but he's a bit of a regular at the pizza place, which is weird in itself since they do  _ not _ make good pizza. 

“Yeah, I have your delivery?” Isak manages not to stammer, which he's proud of himself for. He doesn't have the best record of being comprehensible around hot guys.

“I didn't order a pizza?” 

Isak blinks. He looks down at the receipt.

“Uh, are you Even Bech Naesheim though?” 

The guy -- Even -- nods, seeming ever more befuddled, so Isak hands him the order slip. His eyes light up in recognition after a moment.

“ _ Oh _ , my friend Mikael paid for it. He must have -- uh, well I've been a bit down lately, so he must have wanted to cheer me up.” Isak doesn't say anything, but he's struck by how adorable that is.  None of his friends have ever bought him pizza when he's down. Sometimes Eskild will give him a cookie from his own cupboard, but then he never shuts up about it for ages afterwards, so it's hardly the same. 

The thing is, Isak’s momentarily forgotten what _else_ is written on the order slip. He can tell the moment Even notices the special delivery instructions, because his eyes go wide and his cheeks go red and he presses his lips together then his gaze flickers back up to meet Isak’s, who despite his best efforts, is blushing a bit too.  

“Guess he thought seeing a cute guy might cheer you up too,” Isak jokes, although he regrets it a moment later because it makes it sound like he's complimenting himself, and  _ ugh _ why is talking to boys so hard. 

“Probably more than the pizza,” Even replies idly, cheeks still pink.  

Isak knows that technically, that's the moment he should smile, and then tell Even to enjoy his pizza, and then go home and take a shower and try and find some dinner for  _ himself _ and forget this whole thing. But something has him lingering the doorway. It's probably been way too long since he got laid if he's this reluctant to walk away from a pretty guy he's been talking to for all of three seconds, but Even doesn't seem to be making any moves to close the door in his face, so Isak doesn't rush.

“Oh, is this Nas?” he asks suddenly, recognising the faint sounds of music filtering out of the flat. Even’s face lights up a bit, and he nods.

“Yeah! You know him?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I mean, I only started listening to him recently, but, uh.” He shrugs, that sentence coming to a hopeless end. It's true -- he'd actually only heard one of Nas’s album for the first time the week before, during an insomnia-fueled YouTube spiral, but he'd downloaded it right away. The fact that Even is listening to it somehow feels like a little twist of fate, although Isak’s sure it’s just the Baader-Meinhof Phenomenon, where as soon as you find out about something you start encountering it everywhere. 

But somehow from there, without Isak really knowing how it's happening, it turns into a  _ conversation _ . Even starts recommending him other bands to listen to, which turns into him recommending movies, which turns into him talking about being a film major, which turns into Isak talking about being a science major, which turns into him telling Even about Nas and the Baader-Meinhof Phenomenon and bringing it all full circle. Even is ridiculously charming --  _ too _ charming, especially when Isak is supposed to be in a bad mood, but before he knows it they've been stood there in Even’s doorway talking for nearly twenty minutes. 

Finally the conversation comes to a bit of a lull, and Isak regretfully takes a step back. He really does need to be heading off, as much as he doesn't want to go -- he’ll just have to hope Even comes into the restaurant again sometime soon.

“Well, I’ll stop letting your pizza get cold,” he says, smiling a bit. “I should be getting home, anyway.” 

“You don't have to go back into work?”

“Nah, my shift ended --” Isak pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time -- “Fifteen minutes ago. But, uh, I'll see you around?”

There must be a little too much hope in his voice, because before he can even finish turning around, Even’s balancing the pizzas in one hand and reaching out grab Isak’s arm with the other.  The fact that Even is touching him makes Isak feel way too flustered  _ way  _ too quickly.  He really does need to get laid.

“You know, if you want, I don't think there's anyway I could finish this pizza all by myself. Do you want to stay for a bit and help me eat it? No pressure if you'd rather get home, though.” 

Okay.  Technically, they’ve only just met, and Even could be a murderer, Isak really knows better than to go into a stranger’s house just because he happens to have pizza and good taste in music, but -- Isak is a student. What else is he supposed to do when offered free pizza? He thinks back to his cupboard at the kollektiv, with half a packet of stale Doritos and some instant rice he can't cook since their microwave broke last week. And then he looks down at the two huge, still-sort-of-warm veggie pizzas in Even’s hands.

“Yeah, okay,” Isak says. Fuck it. At least if Even is a murderer, Isak will die with a full stomach. “Who could turn down free pizza?”

Even grins, and steps back to let Isak through the door.  Isak has no regrets.

\-----

(Two weeks later, when Isak is lying in Even’s bed coming down from one of the best orgasm’s of his entire life, Even says, “Okay, I have to admit something.” 

Usually, a phrase like that would make Isak freak out a bit, but he doesn’t have the energy right then. He just says, “What?”

“The only reason Mikael put that stupid comment on the pizza order was because I’ve had a crush on you for like, six months.  I think he just got sick of me dragging him to eat at the restaurant all the time just so I could stare at you and never make a move.”)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it!
> 
> also on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/161865835461/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-fifteen-aka-isak-is-a)


End file.
